This invention relates to an electronic circuit comprising a series connection of a load and a first control current source, inserted between first and second supply terminals, for producing a first current, the load and the control current source being connected to a first control terminal.
A circuit of this type is widely known. The load may be, for example, a resistor, a diode, a pilot lamp or an amplifier stage, whereas the first control current source may be embodied in a control transistor or an amplifier control stage. The first current of the first control current source is to be adapted to the current need of the load. If the first current is inadequate, additional amplifier means are to be inserted between the first control current source and the load. This manner of amplification is disadvantageous in that signal deterioration occurs in the signal transfer from the first control current source and the load, for example, due to high-frequency signal loss or phase shift in the amplifier means inserted between the first control current source and the load.